


Hunger

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Series of Vampire Aloha [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha bites all three of them, Gen, Ink as Blood, Vampire!aloha, vampiric implusives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha was acting weird when he didn’t want to eat dinner, even though he was looking forward to try out the new curry Army made. However, what the other three didn’t know would change their night.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Knowing More, so Mask doesn’t know why Aloha didn’t eat

A/N: This is before Knowing More, so Mask doesn’t know why Aloha didn’t eat

“I’m going to bed.”

That was what Aloha had told the other three right before dinner was made. Army look at him confusedly, turning away from the pot of curry that was boiling on the stovetop. “Huh? Aren’t you hungry Aloha?” Army asked as Aloha froze for a bit he turned and smiled at Army. “It’s fine Army~ I’m really not that hungry~” Aloha replied as Mask gave him a look from the doorway. Didn’t he say he was waiting to try the new curry Army made? He watched Aloha leave out of the kitchen quickly before down the hallway to one of the rooms he was staying in.

“Where’s Aloha?” Skull asked once he got his plate of curry, looking around. “He decided to sleep early, which is strange for him.” Army replied, sitting down. What they didn’t know what was going on in the room Aloha is staying in would change their night.

Aloha curled up on the bed biting his lips, his stomach growing hungrily for blood. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself in control. Why? Aloha glanced towards the door taking a whiff in the air. He could smell them. Aloha’s stomach rumbled, his whole body started shaking. He recognized one of them but- **They smell so good.** _No._ **I’m so hungry.** _They’re my friends._ **One bite wouldn’t hurt.** _I can’t do that to them._ **They won’t mind, right?** _They're not a food source. No one is._ **I’m starving.** _**I need it.**_

Skull look at the door in front of him, wondering if Aloha was okay or not. He did heard some strange noises coming from in the room and as he was about to open it, another hand stopped him. “Doooon’t open it, Skull. Trust meee.” It was Mask, who look at the door before sighing. ‘ _Tonight is going to be a long one’_ Mask thought just as Army came over to see what’s going on. “What’s wrong now?!” Army asked as Mask look towards the door and back to Army. “I thiiiink Alooooha is huuungry and-“ before Mask could finish his sentence Army cut him off, “Then why didn’t he eat dinner?! I asked if he was hungry!”

“I doooon’t knoooow! Did yooou forget who he is?!” Mask replied, angry he got cut off. “Anywaaaays it might be daaaangerous to gooo in right nooow” Mask added getting confused looks from the other two. “Explain” Army said, as Mask pulled out his squidphone, going to the webpage he was reading before. “I thooought about it, since Aloooha didn’t know muuuch about his condition, and fooound this.”

“ _A vampire doesn’t know what they’re doing in their hunger state until after they’re filled. Due to how small we are compared to humans, I estimated it’ll take between one and a half to two of us, depending on how tall we are, to fill a vampire”_ , Mask read from one of the websites he found on his squidphone, “ _a filled vampire wouldn’t need to feed for a month, but depending on who they are, it’ll hurt them emotionally when they know what they have done. Or so what I found during studies of humans_ ” Skull and Army stayed quiet, wondering what they should do. “Aloha is in this state, right?” Skull asked as Mask nodded. While he hasn’t actually seen Aloha in his hunger state, he did noticed Aloha did act strangely the first time he learned his secret. “He was acting strange when he was going through his bag. Like he was freaking out about something”, Skull added as Army and Mask figure out what predicament they were in. “Maybe one of us should go to his house?” Army suggested until Mask pointed out that Aloha’s keys are in the room he’s staying in and the fact he lives a bit far.

“What if he feeds from us? We all could take turns” Skull suggested as the two look at him. While it wasn’t the first time Aloha had bitten Mask, it was Army that was a different story. “If Army agrees, theeen fiiine. Though I’m gooooing last!” Mask said before Army sighed frustratedly, agreeing. “Fine. He needs to explain this to us better after this though! So I-“

“I’ll go first” Skull said, opening the door before closing it once he’s in the room. What surprised him was the glowing eyes staring right at him. “Aloha?” The first thing Skull noticed were Aloha’s eyes were. They weren’t the vibrant pink he remembered but a dark pink, almost like red. He saw Aloha getting closer to him, a small growl like noise escaping the shorter inkling.

“Aloha, wait” Skull said, surprised seeing Aloha stop in his tracks. As much as he doesn’t know much about vampires, Mask made it sound like he had no control over himself. Well almost as Skull got closer, Aloha lunge at him, surprising Skull.

Aloha bit down drinking hungrily, a flavor on his taste buds taste almost exactly like the parfait he had with Skull once. Wait, Skull? Why did that name sound familiar to him? Aloha pulled away, confused. Why was it familiar to him? Skull on the other hand felt a bit lightheaded, holding up Aloha who looked dazed. Skull on the other hand didn’t know what to do, seeing Aloha was so out of it. He decided to put the other on the bed, exiting the room quietly. “Sooooo?”

“He’s not responding much” Skull replied, rubbing his neck. “Juuust sit fooor awhile” Mask suggested as Army went in next. Mask wasn’t sure what would happen next, before Skull spoke up again. “He stopped for a bit when I said his name.” Huh? Mask look at Skull confused.

Meanwhile, Army sighed in frustration. ‘ _I can’t believe this._ ’ He thought, seeing Aloha sitting up on the bed. “Aloha?” No answer. Army went closer, going down to his knees. “Aloha.” What happened to Skull, the same thing with Army. Aloha bit down, causing the other to flinch a bit. “Hey! Aloha!” Army said as Aloha started drinking.

The spice taste reminds him of curry and an orange inkling. Army. That name sounded familiar too. Aloha pulled away after a few more gulps, still dazed. His head hurt so bad as he lowered himself onto the floor. ‘ _No wonder why Skull said he isn’t responding much_ ’ Army though, feeling a bit dizzy. He decided to crawl on the ground, getting up as he opened the door, closing it once he got out.

It was finally Mask’s turn as he entered the room after Army came out. He instinctively rubbed his neck, looking to see Aloha looking dazed on the floor. He sighed seeing it was working when he didn’t get up. “Alooooha?” Mask asked, sitting in front of him. Well he didn’t expect Aloha to quickly bite him. Mask finched once he felt the sharp fangs bit his neck, as Aloha started drinking.

This. He recognized it. Mask, who he first told his secret to. Who he first bit and who he-

Mask felt Aloha’s arms wrapped around him, before Aloha pulled away, hearing his short breaths. _Cause I like ya~_. That sentence always had Mask thinking if Aloha was telling the truth or not. _If what he says is true, then in your face Army. Anime is real!_ Mask thought, feeling Aloha move a bit. “Mmm, Mask? What are you doing in here?” Aloha mumbled, still a bit dazed. His head hurt a bit, as he moved some more, away from Mask. Wait, Mask? “Ugh, don't tell me” Aloha groaned, noticing he wasn’t hungry anymore. “Yeeeees, you bit all three of ussss.”

“Huh?!” Aloha shot up, shocked. He bit all of them? “Damnit..” Aloha sighed, laying his back on the side of the bed, “where are they?” Mask look at him before he look at the door. “They’re in the haaallway, waaaiting.” Great. “Now Army is gonna bombard me with questions” Aloha groaned, getting up from the floor at the same time Mask did. He felt tired, though he wasn’t sure if it was because he was filled or just tired in general. “Juuuust go Aloooha!” Mask sighed getting a snarky remark that this was the room Aloha was staying in from Aloha himself.

Aloha stop by the door, his body stiffened. He had no clue how Army and Skull would react after hearing he bit them too. Pushing his thoughts, he opened the door bumping into Skull’s chest. “Wah?!” Aloha moved back a bit, seeing both Skull and Army.

“Are you okay Aloha?” Skull asked, concerned. “Yeah I am. Sorry ‘bout that, I sometimes forget to put reminders for this type of stuff” Aloha replies, frowning on the inside once he saw the familiar bite mark on Skull’s neck, “I just can’t remember what happened. The only thing I remember was feeling hungry after lying in bed then nothing.” Aloha added just as Mask came out of the room. “Thaaaat’s because you’re an idiooooot!”

“Shut up, Mask!” Aloha replied as the two begin to argue with each other, Army stopping them. “Enough you two! Do you have to fight?” Army asked, before turning to Aloha. “Mind explaining more Aloha?” Aloha nodded, leaning against the wall. “Well truthfully I can’t explain it that much, but from what I remember, I sometimes would get too hungry. Which totally sucks since I was hoping to try the new curry you made Army!”

“Then why didn’t you eat it?” Army asked as Aloha looked away. “Cause I wasn’t hungry?”

“”Whaaat the heeeell does thaaat mean-“ Mask couldn’t finish his before Aloha cut him off. “Can we talk about this tomorrow? It’s like super late and you three should rest up after seeing how much I took” Aloha said, saying goodnight to all three before going back to the room he’s staying in. The three look in silence before Skull spoke up. “His tentacles were different. It had a mixture of all three of us.”

“You’re correct Skull. I need to write this down.” Army replies, quickly leaving to his room. “I neeeed to finish plaaaying my game” Mask said, going back to the other room, leaving Skull by himself. Skull took a glance at the door before knocking, entering once he heard Aloha’s voice. “Can’t sleep?” Skull asked as Aloha nodded a bit. “Yeah, just some stuff goin’ through my mind. And no, I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Aloha replied tiredly, Skull walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed Aloha was laying on. “I won’t ask” Skull said, petting the top of Aloha’s head. Aloha wouldn’t lie, but it actually felt comforting. “Mm, Skull?”

“Yeah?” Skull replied, seeing Aloha is starting to fall asleep. “Thanks.” Aloha said, before sleep took over him. Skull nodded as he got up from the bed, covering Aloha, before he left the room to go to his room. Once he entered his room, he laid on his bed before sleep started to take over.

**Author's Note:**

> The bold words is Aloha’s vampiric impluse while the italics are his normal thoughts


End file.
